Say You'll Remember
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: /For ES21 Award: Reborn/ Kecelakaan naas yang menimpa Kotaro membuatnya seakan berubah menjadi orang lain. /twoshot/
1. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
**Warning:** Pengetahuan amatir tentang kedokteran, friendship, OOC-maybe, OCs  
**Notes [1]:** Dedicated to Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award: Reborn  
**Summary:** Kecelakaan naas yang menimpa Kotaro membuatnya seakan berubah menjadi orang lain.

.

* * *

I have this dream, where I start to talk to you and you don't recognise me

- Retorico –

* * *

**Sender:** Julie  
_Received 9.05 AM_  
Akaba, Kotaro kecelakaan?! Itu benar?

**Sender:** Julie  
_Received 10.22 AM_  
Akaba, bagaimana keadaan Kotaro?

**Sender:** Julie  
_Received 10.51 AM_  
Heh, Kotaro bagaimana? Balas ASAP!

**Sender:** Julie  
_Received 11.55 AM_  
Jangan buat aku khawatir begini, bodoh!

**Sender:** Julie  
_Received 12.39 PM_  
Kumohon katakan dia baik-baik saja.

**Sender:** Julie  
_Received 12.56 PM_  
Akaba... Kotaro baik-baik saja, kan?

.

* * *

**Say You'll Remember**

-_by Sapphire-_

_Chapter 1 of 2_

* * *

_._

_Aiiku Hospital, Tokyo. 15.20 PM_

"Operasinya baru saja selesai, dan dokter bilang dia akan baik-baik saja." Akaba mengatakannya dengan nada lelah. Sudah hampir seharian ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Bahkan ketika kakak perempuan Kotaro sudah datang siang tadi, Akaba masih tetap tinggal. Sikap keras kepalanya ini kadang mengherankannya juga. "Maaf baru menghubungimu, ponselku dalam _silent mode_ dari tadi."

Julie menghujani _inbox_-nya dengan puluhan pesan masuk yang sama sekali tidak Akaba balas. Alasannya yang terakhir sebenarnya bohong, ia hanya tidak siap untuk menghadapi manajer Bando Spiders itu. Percaya atau tidak, Hayato Akaba itu bisa panik. Dan Julie yang juga sedang sama paniknya hanya akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk.

Jadi lebih baik ia tunggu dulu sampai keadaan sudah tenang, baru kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Julie.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa parah, dokter mengatakan tengkorak kepalanya retak dan mengalami pendarahan di dalam." Akaba ngeri sendiri ketika mengulangi ucapan yang dikatakan dokter yang menangani operasi Kotaro itu. Ia menelan ludah kemudian. "Kau tenang dulu, ya. Yang terpenting sekarang operasinya berhasil. Oke, oke, sehabis pulang sekolah kau langsung kemari saja. Nanti aku kirim alamat rumah sakitnya."

Sambungan lalu terputus, Akaba menghela napas. Hebat sekali ia masih bisa menenangkan Julie sementara perasaannya sedari tadi juga sudah tidak karuan. Di balik wajah tenang dan nada suaranya yang datar, Akaba saat ini tengah panik setengah mati mengenai keadaan Kotaro.

Si bodoh itu tadi pagi mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras akibat terpeleset di jembatan penyebrangan. Akaba kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian, maka ia langsung memanggil ambulans dan menunggui Kotaro selama di rumah sakit. Keluarganya sulit dihubungi dan baru siang tadi kakak perempuannya akhirnya datang.

Kakaknya cemas sekali, ia sudah seperti ingin pingsan ketika Akaba menceritakan ulang kronologis kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya. Maka ketika dokter memanggil salah seorang keluarga Kotaro untuk mendiskusikan mengenai penanganan lebih lanjut, Akaba lah yang maju. Akaba benci menenangkan seseorang ketika ia bahkan tidak tahu apa keadaan akan baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi yang ia tahu, ia menggenggam erat tangan kakak Kotaro sambil mengatakan untuk tidak perlu cemas.

Akaba masuk ke ruangan dokter kemudian.

.

* * *

"Operasi barusan dilakukan untuk merekonstruksi ulang tengkoraknya yang retak. Tengkoraknya itu sudah tenggelam menuju otak ."

Dokter Kagawa membuka percakapan dengan ucapan yang membuat Akaba merinding. Tengkorak yang tenggelam ke otak? Akaba mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, ia mengangguk-angguk untuk menanggapi.

"Untungnya dinding otaknya tidak terluka. Kami berhasil merekonstruksi tengkoraknya kembali ke profil normal, dan kami cukup yakin untuk selanjutnya pasien akan baik-baik saja tanpa masalah." Dokter Kagawa menjelaskan dengan nada lebih cerah. "Memang masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakan kapan pasien bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi kami optimis dia bisa sembuh."

Akaba menghela napas lega.

"Tapi tentunya tetap ada efek samping dari semua ini."

Ekspresi Akaba kembali menegang.

"Kami teknisnya membuka kepalanya, akan ada luka jahitan permanen yang tertinggal di sana. Dan dengan tengkorak yang baru direkonstruksi, kami menganjurkan pasien untuk mengenakan pelindung kepala selama beberapa waktu ke depan." Jelas dokter Kagawa sambil menunjukkan beberapa hasil _scan_ tengkorak Kotaro.

Itu terdengar tidak begitu buruk. Akaba yakin Kotaro cukup kuat untuk menerima semua ini.

"Dan," dokter Kagawa rupanya masih belum menyelesaikan kabar buruk yang ia bawa. "trauma akibat benturan keras itu akan menyebabkan pasien kehilangan sekitar 7% ingatannya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang permanen, untungnya. Ia akan pulih secara perlahan."

Ini baru buruk.

.

* * *

Ketika Akaba keluar dari ruangan dokter, ia mendapati Julie dan kakak Kotaro—Sasaki Hidemi—tengah duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah cemas. Akaba berjalan dengan langkah lambat mendekati kedua perempuan yang sangat peduli pada Kotaro itu. Ia tidak yakin bisa memberitahukan keadaan Kotaro pada mereka.

"Akaba, bagaimana Kotaro?!" Julie langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat kemunculan Akaba.

"Fuu, kau lebih baik duduk dulu." Ujar Akaba tenang. Julie kembali duduk dan Akaba lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. "Kepalanya terluka cukup parah, tapi Kotaro akan baik-baik saja." Ia mempersingkat ucapan dokter Kagawa tadi dengan versi yang menurutnya tidak akan membuat dua gadis ini pingsan karena cemas.

"Seberapa parah?" bisik Hidemi.

Ini adalah kakak Kotaro, orang yang paling berhak untuk tahu mengenai keadaan adiknya. Tapi Akaba yakin dengan keadaannya yang sekarang Hidemi tidak akan siap mendengarkan kondisi Kotaro. "Tengkoraknya harus direkonstruksi ulang." Lirih Akaba.

Sudah bisa diduga, Julie dan Hidemi semakin pucat ketika mendengarnya. Akaba mendengus, seandainya saja mereka yang mendengarnya langsung dari dokter Kagawa.

"Kotaro kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja." tandas Akaba akhirnya.

Atau ia harap begitu.

.

* * *

I have this dream, where I start to talk to you, but can't say anything

- Retorico -

* * *

.

Akaba tidak kaget ketika melihat kepala Kotaro kini botak. Rambut noraknya itu kini sudah dipotong habis oleh tim dokter dalam rangka membetulkan tengkoraknya. Ada sebuah luka jahitan setengah lingkaran yang terlihat jelas di kepalanya, Akaba bergidik sendiri ketika melihat luka itu.

Julie dan Hidemi sedang makan di kantin rumah sakit setelah Akaba menyuruh mereka untuk mengisi perut dulu sebelum melihat keadaan Kotaro. Bukan apa-apa, perut yang kenyang akan membuat mereka lebih kuat dan tidak mudah pingsan. Akaba sudah berpikir sejauh itu.

Tapi sejujurnya, ia tidak yakin apa ia sendiri cukup kuat saat ini. Saat ia hanya bisa melihat Kotaro terbaring lemas tak berdaya di kasurnya sementara ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyembuhkan Kotaro.

Dokter Kagawa mengizinkan Akaba untuk melihat keadaan Kotaro. Ia baru saja sadar beberapa saat lalu dan telah selesai diperiksa ulang oleh tim dokter. Dokter Kagawa bilang kondisinya cukup baik dan sudah bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Akaba diberi waktu untuk mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

Tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa.

Pandangan Kotaro linglung, ia masih belum menyadari kehadiran Akaba. Ketika Akaba menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah kasurnya, baru lah Kotaro memandangi pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ah," lirih Kotaro.

Akaba menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Aku harus mengatakan rambutmu yang sekarang lebih cocok dengan kepekaan musikmu."

Kotaro menyipitkan mata ketika mendengar ucapan tidak jelas barusan, "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Tidak ada gunanya mengejek orang yang baru saja lolos dari maut. Akaba tahu operasi itu pasti sangat berat untuk Kotaro. Lihat saja, biasanya pemuda norak itu pasti akan sibuk menyisir sambil mengatakan 'smart' berulang kali. Tapi sekarang ia terlihat begitu lemah dengan kepalanya yang botak. Akaba bersimpati. "Kau tahu namamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dokter yang barusan sudah menanyakannya," gumam Kotaro bosan. "Aku Sasaki Kotaro."

Akaba masih melanjutkan. "Tanggal lahirmu?"

"Hm, 19 Juli."

"Berapa anggota keluargamu?"

"Satu ayah, satu ibu, satu kakak perempuan."

"Kau tahu ini rumah sakit mana?"

"Mana kutahu! Kepalaku terbentur dan tahu-tahu aku sudah terbaring di sini! Kau yang harusnya memberitahuku!"

Akaba mengangguk-angguk, tampaknya tidak begitu parah. Setidaknya Kotaro sudah bisa bersungut-sungut. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Akaba menjadi lebih rileks. "Apa hal terakhir yang kauingat?"

Kotaro memandang langit-langit, pandangannya berubah muram. "Aku ingat ada dokter yang mengatakan_, 'Nah, Kotaro, kami akan membuka kepalamu_', lalu semuanya gelap. Tapi tadi mereka datang dan mengatakan aku akan segera sembuh, mereka juga bilang aku harus mengenakan pelindung kepala."

"Kau akan segera sembuh." Akaba mengiyakan dengan cepat. "Kau akan sembuh dan lalu membantu Bando Spiders di turnamen Kanto." Tegasnya lagi.

"Hm," Kotaro bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian memandang Akaba dengan pandangan bertanya, "Omong-omong, kau siapa?"

.

* * *

I have this dream, where you just look at me, kind of mournfully, and I get choked up and can't speak

- Retorico -

* * *

**end of chapter 1**

**.**

**Notes [2]:** Referensi dari cedera yang menimpa Kotaro diambil dari kecelakaan salah satu pemain Internazionale di tahun 2010 yang menyebabkan tengkoraknya retak. Jadi yeah, semua yang ditulis di fanfiksi ini hanyalah gambaran ulang dari cedera pemain itu. Sekarang dia masih hidup, sehat walafiat dan masih harus menggunakan pelindung kepala tiap kali bermain di lapangan.

**[3]:** Akan diapdet setelah kegiatan ospek di kampus saya selesai. Pasti tamat kok, ini kan buat award.

**[4]:** Ini bukan AkaKota romance sih (Kapan juga saya bikin yang romance?), tapi saya dedikasikan fanfic ini untuk **Lavenz Aru** yang pernah ngerikues AkaKota ke saya, maaf baru jadi sekarang :)

**[5]: **Mengenai OCs yang ada:  
- Sasaki Hidemi: Kakaknya Kotaro, tapi di manga gak dikasih tau siapa namanya. So yeah, saya pilih nama Hidemi karena itu nama yang manis.  
- Dokter Kagawa: Apa banget lah, yang pertama kepikiran adalah nama pemain Manchester United, Shinji Kagawa =_=

**[6]:** Tema reborn mungkin baru kerasa di chap depan.

**[7]:** Judul diambil dari potongan lirik lagu Lana del Rey, 'Blue Jeans'.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, silakan meninggalkan review jika berkenan.

_Jakarta, 23/08/2012 - 10:46 AM_


	2. Reborn

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am making no profit from this fanfiction

* * *

Sometimes I think about if we'd never met.

- Retorico–

.

_Chapter 2 of 2_

* * *

Seberapa menyedihkan ini? Ketika mengetahui orang yang sudah ia tunggui di rumah sakit dari pagi sampai malam yang membuatnya bahkan sampai bolos sekolah, kini dengan santainya berkata _'Kau siapa?_'.

Seandainya saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Kotaro saat itu tengah sakit, Akaba sudah pasti akan menghajarnya. Atau mungkin menggebuknya dengan gitarnya. Tapi ia sedang tidak membawa gitar dan sebenarnya sayang juga jika gitarnya harus dipakai untuk menggebuk orang, maka niat itu ia urungkan.

_Trauma akibat benturan keras itu akan menyebabkan pasien kehilangan sekitar 7% ingatannya._

Ucapan dokter Kagawa terngiang-ngiang kembali di kepala Akaba. Jadi dirinya termasuk dari 7% ingatan Kotaro yang hilang? Dengan kata lain Akaba hanya berarti sebanyak 7% bagi Kotaro? Setelah semua yang mereka alami bersama Bando Spiders selama ini, ia hanya mendapat porsi 7%? Akaba sakit hati.

Dan sejak kapan hilang ingatan bisa pilih-pilih begini?!

Julie kemudian muncul bersama Hidemi, dan yang lebih membuat Akaba ingin mencekik leher Kotaro adalah Kotaro masih mengenali kedua perempuan itu. Ia langsung menyapa mereka dengan semangat dan seakan melupakan kehadiran Akaba. Itu sebenarnya tidak membuat Akaba heran, mengingat Hidemi adalah kakak Kotaro dan Julie adalah sahabat Kotaro sejak kecil. Maka lalu Akaba mundur teratur, membiarkan Julie dan Hidemi mengobrol dengan Kotaro lebih jauh.

Ia keluar dari kamar tanpa ada yang menyadari.

.

* * *

Julie menemuinya di lobi rumah sakit beberapa saat kemudian. Akaba entah kenapa masih betah berada di sini dan belum ada niat untuk pulang. Berhubung ayahnya bekerja di Kansai, ia kini tinggal seorang diri. Tidak akan ada yang mencarinya jika sudah malam begini belum pulang. Ia menyeduh kopi sambil menyilangkan kaki, menikmati alunan musik klasik yang diputar di _speaker_.

Julie mengambil tempat di sebelah Akaba. Ia menyentuh bahu pemuda berambut merah itu dan meremasnya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa dia melupakanmu?" lirihnya penuh simpati.

Akaba mendengus, "Fuu, aku tidak heran."

"Dia tidak lupa pada Bando Spiders dan _amefuto_, tapi kenapa dia lupa pada_mu_?"

Akaba punya banyak daftar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Julie. Mulai dari _'Dia memang dari dulu membenciku'_ sampai _'Aku sudah terbiasa dilupakan, seperti karya musik usang yang terbuang'_. Tapi akhirnya Akaba menjawab dengan singkat, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau penting untuk Kotaro."

"Tidak cukup penting untuk diingat."

Julie mendesah, "Akaba, Kotaro sedang sakit, dia tidak benar-benar melupakanmu." Ujarnya dengan nada sabar, berusaha memberi penjelasan logis dari semua kejadian ini. "Ini hanya efek dari kecelakaan yang dia alami, ingatannya pasti akan segera kembali perlahan."

"Bagaimana jika tidak? Bagiamana jika ini permanen?" Akaba juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menjadi keras kepala seperti ini. "Bukan berarti aku peduli dilupakan olehnya atau tidak..."

"Kotaro akan mengingatmu!" tegas Julie, nadanya meninggi. "Beri dia waktu. Kepalanya baru saja dibedah, ingat?"

Akaba tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai balasan, ia hanya diam.

Dan Julie menemaninya dalam keheningan malam ini.

.

* * *

Sebagai seorang musisi, Akaba adalah pemuda yang cukup sensitif. Ia bisa menangani banyak hal, tapi dilupakan bukan salah satunya. Ia merasa sangat tersinggung ketika Kotaro tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Akaba sempat berpikir itu hanya akal-akalan Kotaro untuk membuatnya kesal saja. Tapi ketika matanya melihat sendiri cara Kotaro memandangnya saat di kamar rumah sakit saat itu, itu tidak lebih seperti pandangan pada orang asing.

Dan Akaba tahu Kotaro tidak pandai berakting. Kotaro memang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai orang asing.

Itu menyakitinya dengan cara yang aneh.

Menyakitinya lebih dari yang ia pikir.

Akaba pikir amnesia itu hanya ada di film-film melankolis saja. Film-film kacangan yang tidak pernah sudi ia tonton. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada masa di mana ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti di film-film itu. Dilupakan oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman.

Bagaimana cara di film untuk memulihkan ingatan seseorang? Membenturkan kepalanya sekali lagi, eh? Menarik untuk dicoba.

Tapi Julie dan Hidemi bisa membunuhnya jika ia melakukan itu.

.

* * *

Akaba memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kotaro di rumah sakit keesokan harinya sehabis pulang sekolah. Ada sedikit rasa tidak enak hati karena kembali seenaknya bolos latihan—walau anggota timnya yang lain bisa memaklumi hal ini. Anak-anak Bando Spiders yang lain sebenarnya ingin ikut menjenguk juga, tapi Kotaro masih dalam masa penyembuhan dan kunjungan ramai-ramai dilarang di rumah sakit. Jadi untuk sementara hanya diwakilkan oleh Akaba dan Julie saja.

Ia mendapati Kotaro tengah berada di ranjangnya dengan pandangan melamun. Kotaro jarang bengong, melihatnya tak berdaya begini kembali membuat Akaba merasa bersimpati. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Kotaro karena melupakannya.

"Fuu, kau sudah bangun?" Akaba menyapa sambil memasuki ruangan.

Kotaro menoleh, pandangannya kini terfokus pada Akaba. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Kau—"

"Masih tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Akaba, mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Julie mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu," Kotaro menjawab dengan ragu. "Julie bilang kau yang mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit dan menungguiku sampai malam."

Akaba tersenyum hambar sembari menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah ranjang. "Yeah."

Kotaro memandangnya dengan pandangan menganalisis, ia kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah Akaba lihat sebelumnya. Senyuman terbaiknya. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya.

_Terima kasih?_

Sesuatu dalam diri Akaba segera membunyikan alarm tanda ada yang tidak beres. Kotaro tidak pernah mengatakan terima kasih padanya sebelumnya.

"Jika kau sampai melakukan sejauh itu untukku, kau pasti sangat peduli padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Kotaro masih melanjutkan dengan nada ucapan paling tulus yang pernah Akaba dengar. "Tapi sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatmu, dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Kita pasti teman dekat, bukan?"

Salah. Rasanya salah.

Orang ini memiliki wajah serupa dengan Kotaro, suaranya juga sama persis. Tapi semua yang ia katakan sama sekali tidak terasa seperti Kotaro. Benarkah ia hanya kehilangan 7% ingatannya? Karena rasanya Akaba seperti tengah berbicara dengan orang yang benar-benar berbeda.

Melihat Akaba hanya termangu tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan membalas pertanyaannya, Kotaro kembali berbicara. "Mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk mengingatmu."

"_Amefuto_? Bando Spiders? Kau masih ingat itu?"

Kotaro mengangguk, "Ya, kau juga anggota tim?"

"Aku bagian dari _kick team_." Akaba menjelaskan dengan datar.

Kotaro mengerjap, ia benar-benar kelihatan bingung. "Oh," gumamnya. "Aneh, aku tidak ingat sama sekali padamu. Seakan ada kabut yang menghalangimu dari kepalaku. Sungguh aneh."

Akaba setuju dengan kalimat yang terakhir itu.

"Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu, bagaimana kalau mulai dari awal lagi?" Kotaro menawarkan dengan nada cerah. "Aku Sasaki Kotaro." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, pandangan matanya penuh rasa persahabatan.

Akaba menjabat tangan itu dengan ragu, "Akaba Hayato."

Serius, siapa orang di hadapannya ini sebenarnya?

.

* * *

"Itu bukan Kotaro, aku yakin itu bukan Kotaro."

Julie hanya bisa memutar matanya ketika Akaba mendatanginya dan mengungkapkan teori bahwa Kotaro yang kini ada di kamar rumah sakit bukanlah Kotaro yang sebenarnya. Julie selalu menggagap Akaba sebagai pemuda yang dewasa melebihi umurnya, tapi siapa sangka ia bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Dasar cowok, keluh Julie.

"Yeah, itu bukan Kotaro, itu adalah alien yang sedang menyamar." Julie mengiyakan dengan sedikit gusar.

Akaba mengangguk cepat, "Nah, benar, kan?"

Julie langsung melotot sebal ke arahnya, "Akaba, yang benar saja?! Kotaro itu sedang sakit, dan sebagai teman kau harusnya mendukungnya dan bukannya menuduhnya yang macam-macam seperti ini!" omel Julie sambil memukul bahu pemuda itu.

Akaba mengangkat tangannya, menyerah untuk berdebat dengan manajernya. Ia bukannya mencoba bersikap menjengkelkan dengan mengatakan teori barusan. Hanya saja, ketika sesuatu terjadi dan Akaba tidak bisa memahaminya, itu membuatnya kesal sendiri. Bukan Julie yang dilupakan oleh Kotaro, ia tidak akan mengerti perasaan ini.

"Aku akan tetap mengawasinya." Tandas Akaba.

Julie berdecak, bersiap untuk mengomel lagi. "Akaba—"

Tapi pemuda berambut merah itu sudah lebih dulu melesat meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

Akaba tidak main-main ketika ia mengatakan akan mengawasi Kotaro. Ia berubah menjadi begitu menjaga jarak tiap kali mengunjungi Kotaro di rumah sakit, hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan dengan pandangan tajam. Anak-anak Spiders menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk, dan Kotaro mengenali mereka semua. Bahkan ketika Musashi dari Deimon Devil Bats datang menjenguk pun Kotaro langsung menyapanya. Itu semua membuat Akaba makin keki.

Ia beralih dengan mempelajari banyak buku mengenai anatomi otak manusia. Bahkan buku psikologi dan kejiwaan juga ia lahap sampai habis. Sebagai ahli dalam menganalisis data, Akaba masih tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan 'sakit' macam apa yang sebenarnya diderita Kotaro. Kepalanya cedera, tapi tidak amnesia sepenuhnya. Kotaro hanya melupakan dirinya.

Dan Akaba mendadak merasa marah.

Perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

.

* * *

Kotaro memang berubah sejak kecelakaan itu. Ia menjadi lebih ramah dan mengurangi secara drastis kadar _norak_ yang dulu biasa ia tunjukkan. Julie dan anak-anak yang lain menyambut positif hal ini, mereka mengatakan Kotaro seperti hidup kembali dan menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Semuanya tidak curiga, hanya Akaba yang masih tetap waspada.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu, Kotaro akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit dan mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Akaba tidak mengendurkan sama sekali rasa curiganya. Ia mencegat Kotaro ketika mereka hendak masuk ke kelas.

"Hei," sapanya dengan sedikit kaku.

Kotaro tersenyum ramah, Akaba masih tidak bisa (Dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa) terbiasa dengan senyum seperti itu. Terlalu mengerikan, terasa palsu entah bagaimana. "Hei, Akaba!"

"Kau tidak melupakan pelajaran?" tanyanya, sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Hm, beberapa ada yang tidak kuingat. Tapi pada dasarnya aku memang bukan anak yang pintar, kan?" ia tertawa kecil kemudian. "Aku bahkan melupakan bahasa Inggris-ku."

Akaba mengerutkan kening, "Kau memang tidak bisa bahasa Inggris dari dulu."

Kotaro terlihat linglung, "Oh, masa?"

Ini parah.

"Kau harus ikut aku!" Akaba menarik Kotaro. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak tidak paham dan menurut saja.

.

* * *

Akaba membawa Kotaro ke atap sekolah. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi, dan itu membuat Kotaro sedikit gelisah. Di kepalanya, bolos itu bukan tindakan yang baik.

Kotaro bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya sambil seekali membetulkan pelindung kepalanya, "Uh, ada perlu apa sebenarnya, Akaba? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi—"

"Siapa kau?" Akaba memotong. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan berhadapan dengan Kotaro dengan pandangan tajam.

Kotaro terlihat bingung, "Apa? Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Aku Sasaki Kotaro, aku tidak lupa itu."

"Kau bukan dia, Sasaki Kotaro tidak seperti ini." Desis Akaba. "Kotaro tidak pernah tersenyum lebar padaku atau pun menyapaku dengan riang seperti yang selama ini kaulakukan. Kotaro selalu mengejekku. Kotaro dan aku bertengkar hampir setiap waktu, tapi selama ini kau bahkan selalu bersikap ramah padaku. Dia selalu mengomel dan bertingkah hiper setiap saat, dia juga selalu mengatakan 'smart' berulang kali sambil menyisir rambut. Serius, kau ini siapa?"

Akaba memuntahkan semua yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hati pada sosok di hadapannya. Ia tahu ia bersikap kasar dengan memojokkan Kotaro yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya seperti ini. Tapi Akaba butuh kejelasan.

Kotaro tampak sedikit syok mendengar kata-kata Akaba barusan, "A-aku... aku tidak mengerti." Ia sedikit tergagap.

"Kotaro juga tidak pernah bicara gagap seperti itu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan?" tanya Kotaro putus asa. "Kepalaku dibedah, aku minta maaf jika sikapku membuatmu kesal karena hal itu."

"Kotaro juga tidak pernah minta maaf padaku." Gumam Akaba.

Kotaro menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa lelah. "Aku bukan Kotaro yang kauharapkan, begitu maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak mengerti, dari penjelasanmu barusan 'Kotaro' terdengar begitu menjengkelkan, dan kau lebih menyukai 'Kotaro' yang itu?"

Akaba termenung sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa malah kesal dengan perubahan pada sikap Kotaro. Kotaro menjadi lebih baik, itu yang dikatakan Julie dan semua orang. Tapi kenapa hanya Akaba yang protes? Kenapa hanya Akaba yang masih tidak terima Kotaro yang dulu sudah tidak ada?

Kotaro yang menjengkelkan itu. Kotaro yang selalu bertengkar dengannya sepanjang waktu. Itu justru Kotaro yang ia rindukan.

"Kepribadiannya memang tidak bagus, dia membuatku jengkel setiap saat." Akaba memulai dengan lambat. "Tapi aku menyukainya dengan segala kekurangannya itu. Karena Kotaro yang menyebalkan itu adalah temanku."

Kotaro tampak terpukul mendengarnya, ia menunduk cukup lama sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan bergumam. "Dan aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu lagi karena aku sudah tidak seperti dulu? Kau tidak mau menerimaku yang sekarang?"

Akaba bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia marah karena dilupakan, ia marah karena Kotaro berubah menjadi orang lain, ia marah— "Entahlah," Akaba menjawab lirih akhirnya.

Kotaro memandangnya kecewa, "Aku masih aku, aku hanya lupa. Seandainya aku bisa mengatur ingatanku, kau pasti yang pertama ingin kuingat."

Akaba tersenyum tipis, "Kotaro yang dulu tidak mungkin mengatakan itu."

Kotaro mengabaikan ucapan itu, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melupakanmu, atau kenapa aku bisa mengingat yang lain sementara aku sama sekali tidak ingat padamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada yang salah dari diriku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjalani hidup dengan menjadi diri sendiri."

"Menjadi diri yang baru." Akaba mengoreksi, sedikit terluka ketika mengatakannya.

"Kautahu, Akaba, kepalaku mungkin tidak mengingatmu, tapi hatiku mengingatmu." Kotaro mengucapkannya dengan nada melamun.

Akaba mendengus, ucapan yang selama ini hanya ia dengar di film-film picisan. "Itu omong kosong."

"Mungkin," Kotaro menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Mungkin aku mengingatmu dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang lain. Dengan cara yang aneh." Ia memandang Akaba kemudian, "Kau tidak mau menerima diriku yang baru ini?"

Ada jeda sejenak, tapi Akaba akhirnya membuka mulut. "Mungkin kita bisa mencoba."

.

* * *

Maybe it feels like we could be strangers passing each other by. Maybe it feels like we're lovers meeting for a stroll. We're neither, now.

- Retorico –

* * *

.

"Dasar tidak _smart_!"

"Kau mengucapkannya dengan tidak natural."

"Oh, ayolah, kau harus membantuku. Kuulangi sekali lagi ya; dasar Akaba bodoh _tidak smart_! Bagaimana, sudah terdengar seperti aku yang dulu?"

"Kau mulai membuatku jengkel."

.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

**Notes: **Karya yang tidak selesai untuk award. Maaf ya, ternyata baru ada mood buat nulis ini lagi setelah lewat dari tenggat waktu. Kuliah sedikit bikin WB. Untuk memperjelas aja, ini masih dalam batas friendship ya :)

Untuk yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya: **LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke, Just 'Monta -YukiYovi, YuraKudoKiddo, Carnadeite, Vhy otome** (_Sudah diapdet ya, hehe, endingnya gak sedih ko_k), **Kirisha Zwingli, Yuki Sasak**i. Terima kasih banyak ya, saya cinta kalian semua :D *peluk satu-satu*

Info lewat: Bulan Oktober ini udah mulai nominasi IFA lho, jangan lupa untuk nominasikan fanfic di AO3 ya, banyak RPF (Real person fanfiction) keren lho di sana :3 Jadi bagi yang suka RPF artis-artis Korea bisa nominasiin fanfic AO3 :3

Untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara kita: fic ini sudah COMPLETE ya :) endingnya emang gantung, mungkin. Saya gak mau bikin ending klise di mana Kotaro mendadak ingat lagi dan lalu mereka berpelukan (?) jadi, yeah, Kotaro masih "amnesia" atau apapun lah itu namanya.

.

_Yogyakarta (Masih tidak terbiasa dengan ini haha), 14/10/2012 – 06.40 PM_


End file.
